Thalia's Dangerous Demigod Life
by abear5
Summary: How did Thalia get to camp half blood? Read her story here :  :  :  :  :
1. I Run Away, Successfully

**Thanks for clicking on my story. Hope you enjoy and read on!**

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters.**

**Chapter One, I Run Away, Successfully.**

Hi, my name is Thalia for those of you who don't know me. I lead an…interesting life I suppose you could say. Yes, I am currently a tree. How did I become a tree? Well, I'll start from the beginning.

"But mom, please can I just-" But I was cut off by my mother's harsh voice.

"No! I've told you a million times, you may NOT leave this house it's for your own good sweetie." My mother said, her strong but soft hands patted my back gently.

"It's just to the ice cream store..."

"No Thalia you, you don't understand, but someday I'll tell you I promise." My mother sighed. "Maybe I should send you to that camp." She said, seeming to forget I was right in front of her.

"What camp? Where are you going to send me?" I asked.

"Nothing Thalia it's nothing. Just a camp for different kids. A place where you belong."

"Different kids? Do you think I have something wrong with me? I'm just ADHD and dyslexic there's nothing wrong with me." I yelled at my mother.

"I, I just can't have you around. It's hard to explain." She said still patting my back.

"Oh I get it, you don't want me here anymore because bad things happen when I'm around right? That would explain a lot!" I screamed at her. 

"No honey it's not like that. Oh I knew I should have listened to Chiron." Frustration was heard in my mother's voice.

I charged to my room and grabbed my small bag. The bag had a lightning bolt on it a bright silver one. My mom had always said it was from my dad, but I highly doubted that. I've never seen my dad; I guess he's just too busy staying hidden from us. I ripped a few pairs of black leather cloths from my dresser. I stuffed the cloths in my bag and slug it around my shoulder. I stormed through the kitchen and out the door.

"Thalia, wait!" My mother yelled, but I was already out the door and she didn't even try to stop me.


	2. I Meet A Small Girl And A Child Eater

**Chapter 2: I Met A Small Girl**

The frosty wind whipped against my face. I stormed across town, but no one noticed me probably because I've always been a freak, an outcast, a misfit. Surprisingly, no weird things happened to me until I got the 5th avenue. That's where I almost got my head taken off, again. See if you ever met an insane, psycho path child eater, run. I was walking through a city park and this lady was just sitting on a bench feeding pigeons. Normal right? Wrong, completely wrong. Only later would I notice that there were no kids, not even a single one around. The set of swings were still, a ball bounced in the distance.

"Hello sweetie." The women purred. She had red hair, but I could see streaks of gray. She wore a simple t shirt that said, 'I'm a great babysitter!' and her pants were regular jeans. "My oh my you look like your father." She said kindly.

"Who-who are you? How do you know my father?" I asked curiously. Now I know it was a pretty bad idea to talk to some lady I didn't know, especially when no one else was around, but she seemed loving and kind. I almost wanted to stay there forever and feed the pigeons with her.

"Oh never mind that, wouldn't you like to tell me your name? Mine's Lamia." She said.

"I'm Talia, wait a minute you're Lamia like form those silly greek stories?" I asked.

"No, no not at all. I was just… named after her that's it, I was named after her." The women said but I could pick out a hint of worry in her voice almost as if she really was Lamia and was trying to trick me…

"No I'm pretty sure you are Lamia. You look just like the pictures from Latin class. Hmm let me see weren't you some kind of monster? You used to…eat kids." I said, shocked that I remembered that.

"Yes, won't you come over here and feed the pigeons with me?" she asked. Just about then I realized this was one of those crazy things that always happened to me.

"No!" I screamed and turned to run, but I couldn't. It was as if I didn't want to leave the poor old lady alone in the cold, with only the pigeons for company.

"That's right Thalia, you want to stay here with me forever." The women said. She pulled some rope from a bag she had next to her. Next thing I knew, I was tied to a tree hands behind my back, my lightning bolt bag at my feet.

"I hate to eat a child of Zeus, but I'm starving and as you can see all the children are gone. Such a shame really." Lamia said to me. That's when a small little girl ran up behind Lamia, and stabbed her in the back of the head. She turned to dust instantly.

"Who are you?" I asked as she untied me.

"Annabeth." She said happily.

"Well nice to meet you Annabeth, I'm Thalia."


End file.
